It is an object of the present invention to provide polypeptides having improved antimicrobial activity. The polypeptides may exhibit reduced hemolytic activity and/or reduced cytotoxicity. The polypeptides may also exhibit reduced sensitivity towards cations, such as Ca2+, Mg2+, Na+. The polypeptides may also exhibit a different antimicrobial spectrum compared to SEQ ID NO:1.